Locura Desbocada
by Chetza-sama
Summary: Sentado en el diván de su biblioteca, Ryoma Echizen admiraba la belleza femenina de su esposa Sakuno Echizen. Una sonrisa masculina se curvo en sus labios, la noche era perfecta y ellos tendrían el placer de disfrutarla. RyoSaku.


Bueno antes que nada me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones:

***** La historia la escribí pensando en otra época, la Edad Media para ser exactos. Pero al terminar de escribirla, me di cuenta de que tranquilamente puede ser en su vida cotidiana, igualmente yo me lo imagino mas a la antigua.

***** Creo que no hay **OOC**, pero en caso de que lo haya, intente que no se notara, lamento si les incomoda.***** El lemon es fuerte dentro de todo, así que no lo lean si no se creen capases.

***** Es un _One-shot_.

***** Podrán observar que hay _poco dialogo_. Pero como decidí escribir principalmente un Lemon, necesitaba hacerlo así. Por favor entiéndanme y disculpen las molestias.

------------------------------------------------------

Locura Desbocada

Capitulo: Deseo y Pasión

Hundido en una parsimonia envidiable, Ryoma Echizen se encontraba sentado en el diván de su biblioteca, dentro de su enorme mansión. La tenue luz de las velas y la chimenea prendida dejaban ver apenas los lujos de toda la habitación.

Una aterciopelada alfombra roja cubría el suelo, las paredes, decoradas con cuadros y estantes en madera de roble macizo, y en cada uno de ellos, varios libros de diferentes áreas.

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, espalda reclinada y una copa de whisky en mano, sus ojos ámbares miraban a la belleza femenina que tenia frente a él. Aún en su postura totalmente masculina, se llevo la copa hasta sus labios, saboreando el último trago de alcohol de la noche, sintiendo como el líquido quemaba su garganta y descendía por el resto de su cuerpo.

Dejando la copa a un lado, separo las piernas, sentándose derecho y fijando aun mas la vista en la mujer frente a él; una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos le hacia una seña a la joven para que se acercara. Obediente la mujer de rojizos cabellos se acerco hasta él, quedando parada entre sus piernas abiertas, su cuerpo solo cubierto por la fina tela de su bata de seda blanca, se deslizo cuando la mano del joven desato el nudo que la mantenía pegada al cuerpo femenino.

Impregnada por una resiente vergüenza ante su completa desnudes, la joven retrocedió un paso, para luego ser detenida por Ryoma, quien le sujetaba firmemente la muñeca izquierda. La vista de ambos se unió por unos minutos, transmitiéndose en ella lo que pasaría en las próximas horas. Derrotada por la debilidad que sentía hacia el hombre que amaba, se sentó sobre su regazo mientras que con sus delgados y suaves brazos rodeaba el cuello de su marido. Sabiendo que había ganado, el hombre de apellido Echizen se desato la camisa azul marino sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su inocente esposa.

Una vez que la tarea fue lograda, ella misma lo ayudo a quitarse la ropa, él mientras tanto se abrió el cierre de los pantalones negros, dejando así que su erección tuviera más libertad.

Excitada, la joven de rojizos cabellos, se relamió el labio inferior provocando a su amante, quien reacciono con una pasión desenfrenada, ya que al no poder resistir la tentación de su mujer, se apodero de sus labios, invadiendo esa dulce cavidad con su impetuosa lengua, enredándola con la contraria y saciándose de ella.

Sus labios competían por ver quien seria el ganador de aquella competencia de locura desbocada, y luego de varios minutos, la victoria fue para la hermosa dama de nombre Sakuno Echizen. Sonriéndole a su esposo, se levanto de su regazo para agacharse entre medio de sus piernas observando el orgullo de su marido y la fuente de su placer, acariciándolo primero por sobre la tela, para luego liberarlo del bóxer, lo masturbo con una maestría impresionante, Ryoma, a sabiendas de lo que venia abrió un poco mas las piernas, dándole mas comodidad a ella, quien mirándolo a los ojos se inclino sobre su hinchado miembro y lo tomo con la boca. Extasiado, el joven tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras un ronco gemido salía de su boca, su respiración se empezó a agitar a medida que la mujer lamía, mordía y succionaba su enorme virilidad. Sentir el calor abrasador de su esposa, encendía en él cada fibra masculina que su cuerpo contenía, inconscientemente apoyo su fuerte mano en la cabellera de la joven que le estaba proporcionando tal placer, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a presionarla contra su miembro, indicándole lo bien que estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Llegando hasta el límite de su cordura, la detuvo.

- ya… - hablo en un ronco gemido

La preciosa dama subió su mirada y mientras se relamía los labios saboreando a su marido, lo retó con la mirada a proporcionarle el mismo placer que ella le había demostrado. Orgulloso, se levanto del diván para tomarla en brazos y llegar hasta su escritorio con ella aferrada a la cintura, con una de sus manos corrió todo lo que sobre él había, para luego sentarla sobre la madera y ubicarse entre sus piernas. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, la beso. Sus habilidosas manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, concentrándose en los rosados pezones erguidos por la excitación, mientras besaba su níveo cuello, acaricio ambos montículos con sus pulgares, presionando lo bastante fuerte como para que no solo sintiera placer, sino también para que viera lo lujurioso del placer mezclado con el dolor. Y al parecer su hermosa dama estaba muy satisfecha, sosteniéndose de sus hombros y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, empezó a gemir con una locura única. El recorrido de sus labios llego hasta uno de sus senos y dándole una lamida al botón rosado, se apodero del contundente pecho de su mujer, lamiendo, sintiendo su suavidad, y succionando aquella zona que a su esposa le causaba tanto placer.

Sin abandonar sus senos, bajo una de sus manos hasta los rizos en donde se escondía el centro de su ser, totalmente húmeda e hinchada, introdujo dos dedos en su interior, sintiendo como las paredes estrechas de la joven lo aprisionaban con fuerza y ansiedad.

- Ryoma, necesito tenerte dentro…, por favor – gimió entrecortadamente la mujer de carmines ojos

Sonriendo, saco ambos dedos de su interior, para luego sujetándola de las caderas y agachando su cabeza fue él quien esta vez la tomo con la boca, torturándola de tal manera que ella grito por el placer que sentía. Alentándolo a seguir, la joven poso una de sus manos en sus cabellos, enredándolos y empujando su boca más en su interior, deseando sentirlo mas profundamente, mientras con su otra mano, se sostenía apoyándola en el escritorio de madera.

Sintiendo que se partía en mil pedazos, Sakuno gimió lo suficientemente alto como para que su marido se hinchara de orgullo, él y solo él eran capaces de provocarle tal placer a aquella dama, por que solo era suya. Sin separarse de su sexo, y sintiendo su orgasmo, se entretuvo unas cuantas veces mas, saboreando el sabor de su victoria.

- Dios… - susurro ella sin poder contenerse

Satisfecho, se separo de ella para volver a capturar sus carnosos labios, y una vez que logro bajarla del cielo que él la había hecho llegar, la penetro, dura y profundamente de una sola estocada, sintiendo las paredes vaginales apresarle su duro miembro, anhelante de suavidad femenina. Provocando que ambos gimieran del placer sentido ante la deseada unión. Rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Sakuno lo beso con pasión y amor, demostrándole todo lo que por él sentía.

Desesperados, el vaivén de caderas no se hizo esperar, el roce de sus sexos, el golpeteo de su carne y el sudor que perlaba sus cuerpos era mas que suficiente para saber que entre ellos no solo tenían sexo, sino, que hacían el amor. No era solo placer carnal, no, era mas que eso, era la locura de su romance, la locura de sus vidas y la muestra mas grande de lo que sentían. El ritmo marcado por el joven era feroz y violento, pero ninguno de quejaba de ello. Su clímax se estaba acercando, sus cuerpos cansados pedían la liberación de aquella diáfana noche, y una vez encontrada, explotaron.

Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino de su esposa y sujetándola fuertemente de las caderas, Ryoma gimió su nombre, mientras su semen se derramaba en su interior, descargando el fruto de esa noche. Sakuno, quien también sufría los lapsos del orgasmo, enredo sus piernas a su cintura, asegurándose que nada de la esencia de su marido escapara de su cuerpo.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, una sonrisa llena de ternura afloro en los labios de la joven unida a él. El joven de ojos ámbar, le beso los labios con suavidad y tranquilidad, sin dejar de sujetarla, la alzo para colocarla en el suelo junto a la chimenea, y volviendo a posicionarse sobre ella le acaricio la mejilla con sutileza, amaba a esa mujer con locura, algún día se lo diría, ahora no, no era el momento, él no estaba preparado aún, pero tenia la esperanza de poder demostrárselo con acciones, hasta que ese día llegase, la cuidaría por las mañanas y la amaría por las noches, el destino decidirá el momento justo, él no.

------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado.

Sin mas que decir...

Saludos.

**_C_**_hetza_


End file.
